Eight
Eight, otherwise known as Arthes, was one of the Ancient Darkrai, a group of Darkrai originally chosen to help balance the powers of Time and Space but who later betrayed Arceus and the Sinnoh Trio. Eight was the third most power Ancient. History Ancient History Long ago, ten powerful Darkrai were granted the power of Time and Space, to keep balance while Dialga and Palkia healed from a recent battle. The leader of the ten, Sombra, convinced his brethren to fight back and conquer the world. Covering many regions in darkness and nightmares, they nearly succeeded in their goal. They constructed massive towers in each of the four regions, known as Void Towers, in order to amplify the effects of their Dark Void and drain the power of their sleeping victims, using that power to become much stronger. The Void Tower of Hoenn was destroyed by the forces of The Weather Trio, while the Void Tower of Sinnoh was brought down by Regigigas and The Regi Trio. Kanto's Void Tower was toppled by Lugia and The Legendary Birds, and the Void Tower in Johto was destroyed by Ho-Oh and The Legendary Beasts. With their powers weakened, the Ten were finally stopped at the Sinjoh Ruins by the combined forces of Humans and Pokémon. The battle was long and strenuous, but finally, Sombra was subdued. Arceus sealed the Darkrai in different places throughout the region, with the exception of Sombra, who was sealed between Time and Space, and Nine, who was not present for the battle. Eight was sealed in the Mirage Tower in Hoenn. While Sombra and Nine were stripped of the power of Time and Space, Eight and the other Darkrai kept their powers, in order to prevent Time and Space from running rampant. Afterwards, Arceus wiped clean the memories of the events from people's minds, in order to keep them from seeking out the Ten and setting them free. Rise of the Ancient Darkrai Many years later, a man named Adam Sombra visited Eight and freed her from Mirage Tower. Eight reunited with One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, and Seven, who had also been freed by Adam. More history to come. Conquering Sinnoh The Darkrai split into multiple groups in order to spread darkness across Sinnoh. Eight was paired with Three. At some point, Eight and Three made their way to Alamos Town, where they encountered and subdued the Alamos Darkrai. Soon after, they engaged in combat with Bounty in Oreburgh. Conquering Hoenn After bringing Fallarbor under control, the group of eight Darkrai split into two groups. Eight, One, Three and Six headed eastward to Lavaridge, while Four, Five, Seven, and Two headed south to Rustboro. From Rustboro they headed east toward Mauville, where they reunited with the other group of Darkrai. After destroying Mauville, the eight Darkrai headed toward Fortree. After destroying Fortree, the group of Darkrai encountered Adam Sombra, who revealed himself to be an apparition of their Master, who's seal within Time and Space was starting to weaken. Appearance Eight's appearance was very similar to that of a typical Darkrai. The main difference lied in her necklace, which was purple as opposed to the usual red. Personality Eight was an incredibly brutal individual. Possessive of a short temper, it was not unusual for her to go beyond what was needed in order to defeat her opponents, even if they were someone of much less power than herself. In such cases, One was typically the only being capable of reeling her in. In various instances, Eight also demonstrated a marked talent for trickery against her enemies. She was not above acting repentant of her crimes, or appearing defeated after an attack, in order to land a cheap shot against her opponents. Eight's acting was so convincing that her own allies could hardly ever tell whether she had actually decided to betray them or not, though she never did. Even so, she was not infallible when it came to being tricked and outplayed herself, and her likelihood of falling into traps was only furthered when she lost her temper. As with most of the other Ancients, Eight's faith in Sombra was completely set in stone, and she was known to hurl insults at those who expressed opposition to his goals, such as Nine. Powers and Abilities Like the rest of the Ancient Darkrai, Eight held power over Time and Space. By the time of her final battle, it appeared that Eight had come to favor electrical attacks over the others that she possessed. Known Moves *'Spacial Rend' *'Roar of Time' *'Dark Void' *'Shadow Ball' *'Thunderbolt' *'Blizzard' Quotes "You're a brat to be conquered, corrupted and bent to our whim, just as countless others have--other humans, other Pokémon, cities and continents, even Arceus himself, once upon a time. What can you possibly hope to accomplish by yourself?" ''-- Eight to Kyle during their battle'' "Oh, such a hero. Spare me. I'm going to enjoy peeling your flesh from your bones." ''-- Eight to Kyle during their battle'' Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Deceased Characters